A Random Holiday Interlude: Sept 19th
by Amethyst Wolf Dragon
Summary: This is part of the America's random holiday series, but this one spread. This is an international celebration of a past golden age! With fans and paricipents around the world. Alfred isn't the main culprit this time.


I ain't found a way to steal this treasure called Hetalia. Goin' after easier booty. An' Dragongal333, this'll be what'cha mentioned. I had been thinkin' the same when ya mentioned it. And I'm 'appy ya like the series! Oh, an' I warn ya, I got some google Spanish in here. Just so's ya know.

**International Talk Like A Pirate Day**

Sept-19

America yawned hugely as he shuffled into the kitchen dressed in some loose pajama slacks and a white undershirt. New York had kept the party going until well into the night and it was currently late morning. Honestly, it was kind of amazing he was up at all, but this feeling that something was going to happen today had driven him out of bed.

"Ah America, good morning!"

"Morning Alfred."

America looked up questioningly and saw Lithuania and Canada already in the kitchen. Canada was sitting at the island with a cup of coffee and Lithuania was at the stove starting a huge quantity of food. He needed to eventually feed all the remaining nations in the house after all.

"Morning," America yawned. He shuffled over to the coffee maker and poured himself a large cup, which he took a few swigs of before topping it back off and adding a little cream and sugar. He then shuffled back to the island and plopped down next to Canada.

The three of them chatted pleasantly as breakfast cooked, laughing and joking about things that had happened the other day. At one point America asked if they were going to have biscuits and sausage patties because then they could have breakfast hamburgers. The other two laughed and Lithuania pointed to a covered basket.

"There are biscuits in there."

America smiled happily. Then the same feeling that had woken him returned and he frowned a little. "You know, I kinda remember that something was going on today. Do either of you know anything?"

Lithuania shook his, but Canada looked thoughtful. His brother mentioning that gave him a similar feeling, but nothing specific came to mind.

"I have nothing, Alfred."

"Oh well, maybe it'll come to me later," America said with a shrug. He was about to strike a new conversation when a lot of banging and muffled shouting was heard from the floor above. Everyone glanced at the ceiling and then exchanged confused looks. The bangs stopped pretty quick but a somewhat rhythmic _thunk_ remained. America sighed.

"France and England really have to fight less," he said with an almost patronizing shake of the head and stood to go try and get them to be quiet.

"Al, you shouldn't always assume it's England and France," Canada told his brother with a sigh as he got up to follow him.

Lithuania looked up worriedly when he said that. He quickly took all the food off the stove and hurried after the brothers muttering, "Ivan," in a worried tone.

He'd just caught up to them near the stairs when Romano came stomping down them grumbling about loud, stupid, annoying people.

"Morning Romano, there's food ready in the kitchen!" America called after him. Romano waved to show he'd heard, but kept going out the door. The others exchanged looks and were about to go up the stairs when Spain came charging down them, shouting after Romano in a really bizarre mix of Spanish and bad English.

"Lovina love, por favor, tienes que ayudarme against them!" Spain waved a cheery hello to the three at the bottom of the stairs before racing after the Italian. America, Canada and Lithuania exchange a look before looking up the stairs to check if they could get up without getting run over. There was a steady _thunk_ and England appeared on the landing partway up the stairs, except he didn't look the same as normal. Everything he was wearing struck them as 'pirate'. England had even appeared to have lost part of one leg and had it replaced with a wooden peg. Canada gave England a concerned look.

"Oy England, what's with the strange get up?" America asked, raising an eyebrow at the Brit.

"My dress ain't weird ya brat," England paused to take a swig from the rum bottle none of them had noticed before, "and that'll be Capt'n Kirkland ta the like's a you."

"Ah mon chere, I 'ave always thought that you overdress," France drawled easily as he stepped down behind England, swiping the rum bottle. His dress had also changed too 'pirate' wear.

"The fuck you mean overdressed, ya usless excuse fer a pirate!" England shouted at the taller nation, stealing back his liquor.

France smirked and said something in French that amazingly England seemed to understand. At least, that's what one would guess from the explosion of explicative that he threw at him. Matthew also understood from the blush that spread across his face. Alfred's face was scrunched up as he attempted to translate, but his French wasn't that good.

"Hey Matty, what did he say? I only got some of it," he asked the furiously blushing Canadian.

"I'll tell you later."

England continued to yell at France and pulled out the short sword on his hip and swung it at the flashy nation. France grinned as he parried that with a long knife. England growled and attacked again. France dodged and laughed at England's poor attempts. As they continued, Lithuania watched worriedly.

"Shouldn't we try and stop them?" he asked.

"No way! This is almost as good as Pirates of the Caribbean!" America said happily as he watched the fight.

England managed to avoid a jab of France's knife, turned, jumped down the stairs, and much to the amazement of the audience managed to land fine despite being slightly drunk and inhibited by his peg leg. He turned to look back up the stairs at France, who was leaning casually on the rail.

"Don't care what'cha think, frog, I'll be raidin' where it'll do me some good!" England finished by giving France a one fingered salute before turning and limping away.

"There better be somethin' damn good in the galley, brat," England grumbled as he passed America and the others.

"I set out breakfast, England," Lithuania told him.

"Good."

France watched with a smirk as England limped his way into the kitchen before gliding down the stairs after him.

"Good morning Canada, America, Lithuania. Angleterre can be such fun on this day," France said with a light chuckle as he passed them.

The three made various noises of agreement, but once they were out of site, Lithuania turned to the two brothers.

"Do you know what's going on?"

The brothers grinned and glanced at each other.

"It's International Talk like a Pirate Day!" they chorused.

"We should go to New Orleans!" America exclaimed with a grin.

"Or at least dump England and Papa there," Canada muttered as the sound of sword fighting rang out of the kitchen.

* * *

That's it, ya scurvy dogs! Ya better a liked it! I'da had this up sooner fer yer pleasure, but I was distracted. Ya get it now 'cause my ninja side has gone and hidin' with m' rum! Damned acrobatic pansy, tight wearin'…. *drunken grumbling*

Anyway, hope all ya pirates out there had a grand time of it t'day! Review, there's the only booty I can't steal. Now s'cuse me while I go track down m' rum.

Version 1.2: This'll be the grammatical corrections that I a'ways seem ta need. But I'll be taking this as a chance ta be thankin' those of you what have reviewed! A barrel a rum ta each a ya!


End file.
